Frohe Weihnachten
by FantasyBard
Summary: When Frederich extends an invitation to spend Christmas in Germany, the gang from LA find more enchantment waiting for them in the holiday season than they ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

Fore Weinachten, all my faithful Moonlight viewers, or in the English, Merry Christmas. I promised you a Christmas story for the holiday season, and here it is. I am so excited about this story, I think that it might be one of my best. It's a bit shorter than most of my other stories. So, it might not be as complex. There's also not going to be any bad guys or a lot of dark stuff. This is meant to be a light and fluffy story, that touches on all that is good and wonderful about the season.

This story takes place before Viva Las Vegas and after the as yet unwritten Sins of the Father. So Beth is her first year of being a vampire flegdling. I also thought for this story it would be kind of cool to add a little music for each chapter. I am a big fan of the Christmas music of Mannheim Steamroller, so it's their music I am going to be using.

Finally, disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight or it's characters. I also do not own any of the places in Germany which they will be visiting. All information on sites and costums belongs to Rick Steves' Guide to Germany and Fodor's Germany. All music belongs to Mannheim Steamroller. I am only making use of them for creative purposes and am making no proft on this whatsoever.

Well, now that all the business is out of the way, curl up with some hot chocolate and molasses cookies, and enjoy, Frohe Weinachten.

**Soundtrack: Traditions of Christmas**

Chapter 1:

To say that Frederich Braun was an attentive sire would have been an understatement. There could have been few vampires who enjoyed such a peaceful family life as Frederich did. By vampire standards, he had quite a substantial brood, having turned no less then five people during his six hundred years, all of them remarkably still alive and on cordial terms with their sire. That was almost unheard of for any group vampires, where in even the most well-controlled circumstances, there always seemed to be one troublemaker in every family.

Frederich probably owed this success to his own personality, as he was a fairly responsible and wise man to begin with. He only turned those that he felt a personal connection with and that he felt could make a valuable contribution to the community in some fashion. He was also very kind, and had a strong sense of morals. All of these were passed onto his fledglings in some form or another, and it was rightly thought among the tribe that the vampires turned by Frederich could be trusted not to cause trouble. This was not to say that his children were weak pushovers, quite the contrary. Frederich had a strong sense of family duty, and anyone who tried to harm his children earned an enemy for life, one who could be ruthless. This same sense of family protectiveness was shared by Frederich's children, and it could make them formidable enemies.

Frederich had many children, and he cherished all of them. However, there was one which he was particularly proud of: Josef Koston, Josef had been the only child of his thus far to assume the rank of Elder, a vampire leader in a city. His home resided in Los Angeles, California. He was a figure who commanded not only respect, but also a healthy dose of fear. Josef was a dynamic personality, charismatic, generous and extremely intelligent. He was also paranoid and deadly if aroused to anger.

Josef and he had been out of direct contact for almost a hundred years. This had not necessarily been because of neglect on one side of the other. More because it was just the vampire way; it was perfectly natural for sires and fledglings to spend long periods of time apart, no matter how close they might have been. It had something to do with immortality. There would always be a time to catch up. However, Frederich had kept close watch over Josef accomplishments, and he had felt comfortable with his son's standing in life not to worry too much.

Until a few years ago, when an enemy moved against Josef, a member of the Duvall clan bent on starting a vampiric war. The twists and turns of that case had been many and to numerous to mention. In the end, justice had been served, an innocent man finally returned to his place on the community, and most important to Frederich, on a personal level, he had gotten the chance to meet Josef's wife, Karlie. That was something that he thought he would never see, Josef setting down with one woman. Josef had always been one to indulge in his taste for the opposite sex. He seemed to have had more partners then Frederich cared to count, and most of them he hadn't approved of.

But, he had known Karlie was different from the moment he had seen the two of them together. Josef was clearly devoted and tender with Karlie, and each seemed to have a sixth sense about the other. It was uncanny, and something that Frederich had never witnessed before. However, he hadn't needed to object to Karlie: it was clear that his son had found true love, at last.

All had seemed to be going well after he left. But a disaster little less than a year after had made him fear for Josef's life for the first time in nearly four centuries. A hunter looking for revenge against Karlie and Josef had kidnapped Josef, and tortured him to the point of death. It had also brought Karlie to a near hysterical breakdown and Frederich had worried for them both. Only a crisis in his region of Germany had prevented him from going to LA himself. But, in the end, all had turned out well. Both Josef and Karlie had recovered the hunter had been take care of, and Beth Turner, a friend of Karlie and lover of Josef's best friend, Mick St. John, had finally joined the community.

These and other items of the business were passed to Frederich via Skype a few weeks after the events. "And you're sure that your completely recovered?" He asked both of them.

Josef smiled, though Frederich was able to see a brief flash of darkness flash over his face. "I'm completely fine, Frederich. So is Karlie. Stop worrying. You sound like an old mother hen." However, despite his light words, Frederich believed that the scars of this event would not be leaving either of them any time soon.

"If it hadn't been for Carlisle, I don't know what would have happened." Said Karlie, "It's thanks to his expertise that Josef managed to survive at all."

"It seems that I owe Carlisle Duvall a debt." Said Frederich.

"Good look getting him to try and admit it." said Josef, "He insists that we don't thank him, and since I don't like being overly indebted to anyone, I'm perfectly content okay with that."

"I'm well aware of the damage such a situation would be to your ego, Josef, so I won't mention it anymore. Now, onto more pleasant matters. Tell me about Beth? How is she adjusting?"

"Quite well, actually." Said Karlie, "Mick is taking such good care of her."

"And introducing her to some of the pleasurable aspects of vampire life." said Josef, which earned him a punch on the arm from Karlie. "What?" He said, affecting all innocence, "I'm just stating the obvious."

"Honestly, Josef, have you no sense of shame?"

"Shame, what is this shame you speak of?"

"Calm down, children." said Frederich, with a laugh, "Don't make me come over there and separate you two."

"I would like to see you try that, Frederich." Said Josef, "But I don't think now would be the best time for a visit. Until we get the last of this hunter's associates taken care of, I still consider the area unstable."

"I don't doubt you have the situation in hand. It just seems that whenever I have been in some sort of contact with you over the past few months, there has been some sort of disaster to overshadow the visit. I want to be able to see you all when there is no danger of being hunted or shot at." No sooner had the words left his mouth, then the beginnings of an idea began to form in his mind, and they were confirmed by Karlie's next words.

"Well, unless we happen to cross paths during a holiday, Frederich, it would be a very boring visit."

"Yes, of course, that's it." Karlie and Josef were a little confused by the sudden excitement which they heard in Frederich's voice.

"What is it, Frederich?" asked Josef.

"I have just had a wonderful idea. You, Karlie, Mick and Beth, all of you must come to Germany for Christmas."

This offer came as something of a surprise to Karlie and Josef. "Frederich, that's four months away."

"And why on earth should that make a difference, Josef? You can't have plans this far in advance."

"Well, no-"

"Than I can't see why it shouldn't be settled. You must come, Josef. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Is Christmas in Germany really as magical as I've heard?" said Karlie, who rather liked this idea.

"Much more so, my dear. Words do not begin to do it justice."

"Oh, please, Josef, can we go?" said Karlie.

Josef, who had a hard enough time refusing Karlie anything, found it impossible to resist her when she gazed at him with those big, brown, pleading eyes. "All right, all right. I suppose that we could do much worse."

"Oh, come now, Josef," said Frederich, "You make it sound like a chore. The truth is you haven't been to your home country in over one hundred years. You owe it and me a visit."

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess I really can't refuse. I'll pass the word along to Beth and Mick."

"Excellent. I can't wait to see all of you. I promise you a Christmas you'll never forget."

* * *

><p>Well, that is the first chapter. I really hope that everyone find this ann uplifting story for the holidays. I am going to try and update regularly, so that I will have the entire story up by Christmas. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter, we catch up with Mick and Beth, as they prepare for their trip.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. I can't wait to see what you think of this story.

**Soundtrack: Silver Bells**

Chapter 2:  
><em>Four <em>_Months __later, __Dec.__15__  
><em>"Mick, what am I supposed to wear?"

Beth's question caught Mick's attention. He turned from his own packing to find that she was holding up two dresses, one a floor length blue velvet dress with a scooped neck and back, and the other a classic black silk sheath that he knew hugged her body in all the right places.

"Pack them both. I know for a fact that you look good in both of them."

"But, Mick, this isn't California December we're talking about; it's Germany. You heard Josef, pack for snow and cold."

"And I'm sure that there will be some indoor parties where you can put that black dress to good to use. Besides, you have the rest of your wardrobe, don't you?"

"Yes, Karlie and I went shopping a few weeks ago to get sweaters and coats. That was an ordeal and a half. I don't look good in bulky winter clothing. This is why I live in California, so I don't have to worry have to about the cold."

Mick's warning lights were going off by this point. Beth was becoming more and more agitated. She had flung both dresses on the bed and was now trying to pack five things at once. He went over to her, his arms gently encircling her waist, stilling her rapid, nervous movements with his own body. Slowly, she stopped and relaxed into his arms.

Mick was continually amazed in these last four months of having turned Beth, just how strong the bond was between sire and fledging. Beth's moods were always with him, and he found that he could help to control those emotions and impulses. Everything was heightened after a turning, especially the emotions, and fledglings could often become overwhelmed. Bad things could happen if the sire wasn't in proper control. It gave the sire a power which could be dangerous, because if they controlled the fledging the wrong way, it could be disastrous.

He hadn't realized until now how much Coraline's influence as a sire had made him the way he was. She had helped to control him so he never turned feral, but she had done almost nothing more. She hadn't paid any attention to the trauma of being turned against his will, allowing those heightened feelings of guilt and rage to war with his hunger and aggression. No wonder Mick had been locked in such a cycle of self-loathing for decades. It all went back to his turning. He had resolved that he wouldn't make the same mistake with Beth.

Not that there had been any worry of that. Beth was turning out to be a model fledging. Mick had thought that the two of them couldn't have a closer bond, but now they were closer then they had ever been. Beth had not had any trouble to adjusting to life as a vampire; she was getting better at managing her sense, was used to drinking blood and was even experimenting with feeding live. Mick hadn't been all that keen on the idea of her feeding from a freshie, but he also knew that he couldn't deny Beth any part of her heritage. If she learned to feed live in a controlled way, she would be in less danger of losing her control in other situations.

If there was any distinguishing trait in Beth's turning, it was that she was a little clingy. It wasn't that she had lost confidence in her own opinion, but she instinctively turned to Mick whenever she had a problem, thinking that he must know all the answers. This warred with her independent nature, causing her to become agitated like she just had.

"Calm down, sweetheart," said Mick, soothingly, "I happen to think you look very sexy those bulky sweaters, or are you forgetting what I said when you modeled them for me."

Beth smirked, her agitation beginning to recede and her playful nature beginning to emerge. "I seem to remember that you didn't say anything, you just got them off of me as fast as you could."

Mick chuckled. That was an added bonus with Beth being a vampire. The sex had always been good, not it was a hundred times better. "There, you see? What other assurance do you need?"

Beth grimaced and kissed Mick lightly on the lips. She loved how her sire could make her feel better with just the right words. She had no regrets about her choice. She loved being a vampire, and loved the prospect of having an eternity with Mick.

"Sorry I got a little snappy. I'm just a little nervous about this trip."

"Why would you be? We're just going to Germany to celebrate Christmas with Josef's sire."

"I know, but from what Josef has told us, he's a very prominent vampire in the area. He's over six hundred years old. I've only been a vampire for a few months. I don't want to make the wrong impression."

Mick took her by the shoulders and looked earnestly into her eyes. "You will be the best fledging that any of them will ever have laid eyes on. Just be yourself and you will charm them so much that they will love you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." The two of them shared a kiss, before Mick said, "Now, come on, Beth, and finish packing. We have a plan to catch in a few hours."

Beth, now very much cheered and as childishly eager as she had been when she first heard about this trip, hurried back to her packing. Mick took just a moment's pause to remember when Josef had first extended the invitation to him.

As usual, he had come waltzing into Mick's office without knocking, sat down and said after a brief word of greeting, "Mick, how would you and Beth like to go to Germany for Christmas?"

Mick had regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Christmas? That's a bit of a way off." He wasn't sure if Josef might be kidding.

"Of course, it is. It gives you more time to plan."

Josef was obviously quite serious, and Mick was rather surprised when he told him that Frederich had been the one who had issued the invitation. "Why did Frederich want to invite us to Christmas?"

"You know, Mick, I've been trying to answer that question myself. I thought Frederich would have done better, but I think he likes you for some reason that I can't figure out."

"Thank you for making me feel welcome." Mutteed Mick.

"Look, buddy, I'm serious. You and Beth should come. You'd both love it. Germany is breathtaking in winter. Frederich has a castle and estate in the Bavarian Alps that I know Beth would love to explore. Plus, Frederich issued the invitation personally. He would hate for you to decline."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Hey, I'm just saying, Frederich's not an easy guy to refuse."

After a moment's thought, Mick said, "All right, I'll talk to Beth, and let you know."

"Great, look forward to hearing from you." He got to his feet. "Frohe weihnachten, Mick."

"What?"

"Merry Christmas, Mick. You might want to brush up on your German."

It turned out that Beth didn't need much convincing to go on a magical Christmas trip to a foreign country. She had never been outside of the United States, and she was eager to explore Germany. She was also looking forward to seeing Frederich again, whom she had liked very much when they first met.

Mick also was looking forward to the trip. He hadn't truly celebrated Christmas in a long time. He hadn't a reason too. But, this year was different, because he had been given a precious gift: a life with Beth. That alone was enough to make him want to celebrate. Everything else was icing on the cake.

* * *

><p>Please read and review. In the next chapter, the gang find themselves in the beautiful city of Munich.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I have to say that I have gotten the opporunity to go to Munich at Christmas, or at any other time for that matter. It's on my bucket list of places to see before I die. Anyway, I have tried to make it as accurate as I can from reading about the customs of Munich at Christmas, anything else please take for dramatic lisence.

**Soundtrack: Joy to the World**

Chapter 3:

_Dec. 16_

Frederich Braun was the established Elder of the city of Munich and the surrounding region. He had traveled the world over he didn't know how many times, but his heart always belonged to Germany. Having been born, grown up and turned within the heart of the Bavarian Alps, that part of Germany held a special meaning for him.

The Bavarian Alps were one of the most beautiful regions in Germany. Located on the southern border between Germany and Austria, it was a land of deep green pine forests and towering, majestic peaks. Every view from the tops of those mountains was more breathtaking then the last. The air was clean and fresh. In summer, the lakes were spread across the land in a patchwork quilt of deep blue. And in winter, the frosted pines glistened under the sun like thousand shards of crystal. No matter what the season, the Bavarian Alps were beautiful beyond words.

Frederich lived about an hour's drive from the Munich International Airport. Munich was often called Germany's secret capital, and with good reason. Ancient cathedrals existed seamlessly with the trendiest of bars and shops. There were great plazas and churches, museums and pubs lined alongside the road. It was breathtakingly beautiful simply driving through the streets.

In their limo, Beth and Karlie stared out the windows in wide-eyed fascination. "It's like driving through a storybook." Said Beth. "I've seen at least fifteen things that I want to photograph and we've only been in the city limits ten minutes."

"I hope you remembered to bring another memory card for your camera." Said Josef, who was looking very pleased with how the ladies were enjoying his country. "You're going to need it before this trip is over, maybe two."

"Where's all the snow?" joked Mick, "I thought this placed was supposed to be covered in the white stuff this time of year."

"Oh, it'll be here, don't worry." Said Josef, "Frederich says that there's been a warm spell around here. But colder temperatures are coming."

Mick raised his eyebrows. "Thirty degrees is a warm spell?"

"In Germany, in winter, it is actually. You've been spoiled by LA, Mick." said Josef, "A few weeks in Germany and you'll know what winter weather is really like."

"What's Frederich's castle like?" asked Beth, eagerly.

"Well, it's a small castle, as castles go, so I wouldn't get your hopes up. However, it's a beautiful place. I haven't been there since the beginning of the 1900's, and Frederich's told me he's done a quite a bit to bring it up to date with the 21st century. It belonged to Frederich's sire, and it fell to him when he died. It's burned down a couple of times, luckily always when he was away. From what I remember, you approach it in such a way that you can't even tell its coming. It just magically appears out of the trees."

"What about Frederich himself? Does he have a career beyond just being an Elder?"

Josef shrugged. "It's been awhile; last time I was in contact with him he was a teacher at the university here in Munich. I've also known him to be an artist, poet, businessman, pretty much anything that struck his fancy. I'm not really sure what he is onto now. I think that might be something that you might want to ask him yourself."

The limo drove through the main through-fares of the city of Munich, and eventually began to climb up higher into the foothills of the Alps. The buildings of the city flowed seamlessly into the forest hills, and before they knew it, they were surrounded on all sides by towering pines trees.

The approach to the castle was just as Josef described it. One moment, there was nothing but the forest, and then they caught sight of its towers appearing from behind the trees. When they saw the castle fully itself, Beth gasped and said, "Josef, you call that small?"

Josef chuckled. "For a castle, yes."

"Small" it may have been for a castle, but it was easily big enough to hold two of Josef's mansions. The castle was a hodge-podge of different building styles, but in such a way that they all seemed to fit together perfectly. It was built like a big, oblong square, with two smaller squares thrusting out from each side. The main structure was built from solid, dark stone, while the two towers on either side were a sandycolor. There were windows all over the place, of all shapes and sizes, octagons, triangles, squares, and circles. Some of them were plain glass, while others appeared to have intricate stained glass carvings in them. The entire site was simply breathtaking.

The limo pulled up to the main doors (there wasn't a moat, but that would have been impractical in terrain such as the Alps). Unsurprisingly Frederich was there to greet them, his face beaming with excitement at their approach. He came down to meet them, his rich voice booming a greeting. "Wilkomen, wilkomen, my friends and family to Monlicht Vormund."

"Monlicht Vormund." Said Karlie, as she accepted his hand to get out of the limo. "Moonlight Guardian, right?"

"Exactly, Karlie, exactly. Every grand castle needs an equally grand name. Monlicht Vormund sounded especially appropriate considering my role here. But, first and foremost, it is my home and yours for the remainder of your stay."

"Ever the welcoming host." Said Josef, as he and his sire embraced warmly.

"For you, Josef, anything." By this point, Mick and Beth came around the other side of the limo. Frederich immediately caught the change in Beth's scent and he smiled warmly. Coming forward, he took Beth's hand and kissed it in the courtliest manner. "Beth Turner, allow me to be the first vampire to welcome you to the international community. Your presence here is an honor to me."

Had Beth still be human, she would have blushed terribly. Suddenly all her fears of doing the wrong thing seemed utterly absurd. She suddenly wondered if rather the reverse would be true and she was in danger of being praised too much. "Um, thank you."

"You know, Mick, when I first met her, I always thought she would make a lovely vampire, but this goddess I could never have foreseen. You should be very proud of her."

"I am, believe me." said Mick, as he put an arm around her shoulders. He was not jealous of Frederich's rather warm praise. Josef had told him that his sire was very gifted at speaking, without the undercurrent of flirtation that Josef had. Frederich had turned the compliment into an art form. And even if they could sometimes be a little flowery, his words were always sincere.

"Well, do come in. No sense in standing here freezing to death. Don't worry about your bags, Kirk and Margareta will see to them."

"Who?" asked Mick.

"Well, in the 1800's, they probably would have been called my butler and head maid respectively, now they are my associates. They run the place and make sure that everything runs smoothly. I shall be sure to introduce them to you for they are quite valuable people to know."

They entered the castle's main foyer, and once again were met with a jaw-dropping sight. The foyer itself was quite tall, nearly twenty feet in height. Placed in its center was a great fir tree. Its scent permeated the air, and unconsciously everyone took a deep breath. It was decorated with dozens of green, blue, and red glass balls, and on the tips of branches, were candlesticks that weren't lit.

"Quite a sight isn't it?" said Frederich, seeing their admiration. "That is Margareta's doing. She is over 300 years old, but still has the soul of a child. She loves Christmas. She begins decorating the place in October."

"It's beautiful." Breathed Beth, who had never imagined any Christmas tree like this. "What are the little candles for?"

"German tradition." Responded Frederich, "Along with the tree which has been stolen from us by everyone else. We light them on Christmas Eve, it's truly amazing. I can't wait for you to see it. Come now, this is only the main foyer. Allow me to show you the grand tour."

A grand tour it was, in every sense. Frederich took them from the top to the bottom of the castle, and it seemed that every room held new wonders. There were galleries with art from the medieval period, up to the modern day. There were pretty sitting rooms with fantastic views from the windows and plush furniture. Dark mahogany lived alongside gold leaf decoration, chandeliers hung from the ceilings and carved fireplaces were in nearly every room.

A few rooms, however, stood out. The dinning room was an elaborate affair, with a crystal chandelier, gleaming mirrors and a handsomely carved fireplace. To their surprise, Frederich said that the dinning room was actually used, by the freshies who lived at the castle. But, the best room by far was Frederich's personal study and library. The library was just what it should be, floor to ceiling bookshelves, places to hide away from hours reading, and the smell of dusty, old pages thick in the air. The study, which led into the library, was one of the more modern rooms in the castle. It had several comfortable chairs and couches, a magnificent fireplace and a stunning view of the surrounding countryside from one side of the room which consisted entirely of windows.

It was in this room that the tour concluded. And sitting down to much needed glasses of blood, they praised the castle for the better part of an hour. "I'm pleased that you're satisfied with it," said Frederich. "I've only showed you the main part. Tomorrow, you'll see the rest."

"There's more?" Said Beth, her eyes shining.

"Of course, the chapel especially is a little gem. We can't go there now because a mass if being heard."

"A mass?" said Mick, "As in Catholic mass? Josef never told me you were religious."

"I'm not really myself, but some of the freshies are practicing Catholics, as are Kirk and Margareta. I try to be welcoming to all peoples of different ideals. Besides the chapel, there are the catacombs to show you."

"Catacombs?" said Karlie, "Don't tell me you keep dead bodies here?"

"No, no, I just call them the catacombs because it's evocative. It's actually where I'm going to be restarting my brewery. For over two hundred years, this castle was known for its beer, and that is a reputation I intend to begin again next year, and then of course there are the grounds to be seen."

"How big is this place?" asked Mick.

"By your standards, about 1500 acres. When this place started out, there was only about twenty acres, and the castle was just made of timber. It has obviously come a long way since then."

"There aren't any ghosts here, are there?" asked Beth, with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I mean, a castle this old, surely there are some paranormal things going on?"

"You mean besides the fact that a vampire of some sort has been living here for 800 years? Well, if there are any ghosts here, I've never seen them. However, if you do see any, give them a wave and a friendly greeting, and I'm sure that they will return the gesture."

* * *

><p>So, the gang has arrived in Munich, and now the real fun can begin. In the next chapter, we meet some of Monlicht Vormond's inhabitants. Please read and review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A double helping of Moonlight. A little gift for the Christmas season. In this chapter is my favorite part about writing Moonlgith fan fiction, creating new characters that I hope everyone enjoys.

**Soundtrack: Fum Fum Fum**

Chapter 4:

The evening wore on, as Mick, Beth, Karlie and Josef talked with Frederich about what they wanted to do while they were in Germany. There were many desires to tour the great museums and churches of Munich. Frederich suggested that they take at least a day to tour the great castles of Nymphenburg and the Residentz, which had been used by the great kings of that region ever since the late 1600's.

They were in the process of trying to convince Beth and Mick that they needed to take at least one try at skiing while they were in Germany, when they heard a knock at the door. "Come in, you two." Said Frederich, "I was wondering when you two would be showing up."

The door opened, and in walked two vampires, and they were quite unlike any vampires that they had ever met. The ideal age range for turning vampires was between 20 and 45. Any older and the physical toll of a turning could kill the person rather than complete the transformation. However, these two vampires had been at least in their fifties when they had been turned, though they were obviously still hale and hearty.

Kirk was a man tall and slim, but had muscular build. He had short, blond hair that was streaked with grey. His eyes were a light blue, and he seemed the type of man who always had a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

The woman by his side, obviously his wife, was a good match for him. Pleasantly plump, with brown hair that had more than a few streaks of white, and bright, laughing grey eyes, she was the most motherly figure imaginable.

"Everyone, this is Kirk and Margareta Meier. Kirk is my personal associate; he practically runs the place so that I can handle my affairs as Elder in this region. Margareta handles the castle, the freshies and most everything else that slips the attention of us men folk."

"And don't think I haven't noticed that." said Margareta, "Honestly, the way I pick up after you two, I am more your mother than a housekeeper." She turned her twinkling grey on the little group. "Ah, Josef Koston, come back to finally pay your proper respects, I see."

Josef grinned, "Yes, Margareta, and you're still looking as lovely as ever."

"Oh, be off with you, you young fool. I lost my looks quite long ago. And I think you well know that I outgrew such flowery phrases as yours before you were even old enough to be saying them. Pay that sort of attention to people who truly deserve it, such as your lovely wife, here." She looked at Karlie and smiled. "I must say, I was beginning to ever despair of meeting you, Karlie Dashwood. Frederich is forever singing your praises to the skies, as well as those of Beth Turner, who I assume to be this lovely little blond angel standing at the side of the man who I am sure is none other than Mick St. John."

"Guilty on all accounts, I'm afraid." Said Karlie, "Does Frederich really talk about us that much?"

"Oh, yes. You're one of his favorite topic of conversation. I have rarely heard him talk so freely or approvingly of other vampires. He thinks of you as quite his own family, and that is quite an accomplishment with Frederich."

"Margareta, I believe that I can adequately explain my own feelings on this subject." Said Frederich, with a smile, "Besides, you still have to meet them officially."

Introductions were made all around, and it was quite clear that both Kirk and Margareta took to the visitors instantly. They were the kind of people who liked or disliked upon first meeting, and they were not above being rather blunt and to the point. However, Mick, Beth, Josef and Karlie did not need to fear any such censure from these two.

"I cannot even begin to describe how excited Frederich has been about your visit." Said Kirk, "Honestly, I have not seen him this excited about the holiday season for quite a long time."

"Well, whatever we can do to bring some color back to your lives." Said Josef.

"Color you will most certainly bring, especially among the freshies." Said Margareta, "The last time you were here, I had to lock the door to their wing so that the girls wouldn't fall in love with you."

"You wouldn't have to worry that." said Karlie, as she tightened her grip on Josef's knee. "The only person that he'll be spreading color to is me."

"And quite as if should be." said Margareta, with definite approval.

"Oh, and a word of warning while you're here: treat the freshies well." said Frederich, "Margareta is incredibly protective of them, and she will not allow them to be mistreated in even the smallest way."

"Treats them like her own children." said Kirk, "Why, she even cooks for them."

Mick and Beth and Karlie were both surprised by this. Josef, not so much, as he had known Kirk and Margareta for many centuries, and knew of their somewhat unique habits. "Still making the girls warm chicken soup when they get sick, are you?"

"Of course, whatever else they need, too," She laughed heartily at the blank expression on the faces of the others. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I love to cook. I may not be able to eat my creations, but that's what I have freshies for. I've even passed on a few recipes in my time."

Mick shook his head. "Sounds like you two have some oddities between you."

"Well, without them, eternity can be a very dull place." said Kirk, with a sage smile. "But, we've gotten along in our own funny way. The first time we met, I knew that I had found the woman I would spend the rest of my days with because she was quite possibly as crazy as I was."

"Crazy is merely another term for unique." Said Margareta, "You see, Kirk and Frederich met by accidental means. Frederich saved his life in some heroic manner or other, and Kirk being the honor-bound man that he is said that he would follow him wherever he led. About fifty years later, Kirk met me and so I was integrated into this odd little family. And here we are, still quite as strange as we were 300 years ago."

The whole story was told with practical good humor, as though it were the most natural thing in the world to be discussing lifetimes that had lasted centuries.

They talked a little longer, but then Frederich noticed that the crowd from LA looked more than a little tired. "Well, we could certainly sit here and talk for days, I'm sure. But I can see that the jet lag is starting to set in. So, I think you should be shown to your rooms."

Margareta leapt to her feet (it was somewhat surprising to see such quick and graceful movement from someone who seemed to be so old). "Oh, dear me, I'm so sorry. Here we are, talking away, while you must be suffering from exhaustion. Let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

"Margareta, my dear, at least give them a chance to settle in before you start smothering them with your mothering." Said Kirk, with a laugh, "Let Frederich show them. I'm sure that is what they would all prefer."

It was, though they found themselves a little hard pressed to avoid Margareta's naturally helpful disposition. As they were going up the steps to the second floor of the castle, Frederich said, "I hope that you weren't to taken aback by Kirk and Margareta. They have more eccentricities than most vampires, but they are harmless."

Beth laughed. "No, I actually found them quite adorable." She couldn't believe that she had been nervous on this trip. Here she had met three centuries-old vampires on her first day, and she already felt like part of the family. "You have so much history here, Frederich. I can't wait to start finding it all out."

Frederich smiled at Beth's curious nature. "I'm sure you'll find a lot more than you suppose, Beth. And, if I may offer some advice: when you are surrounded by things and people as old as this, you find the history in the most unexpected of places. It's best to always keep your eyes open."

With that, he showed them to each of their rooms, and bade them good night.

* * *

><p>You never really seem to see vampires that are a little older, so I wanted to give that a try. I also like Margareta, just imagine Mrs. Potts from Beauty and the Beast, and you have a good idea of her personality. Anyway, please continue read and review.<p>

Next chapter: Frederich introduces Karlie and Beth to theCatholic priest in attendance at Monlicht Vormund. And in the process of touring the chapel, Karlie unearths a strange mystery about a portrait of a woman, one who seems to have a definite past with Frederich.


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter, we encounter what I suppose is the main theme of this story, besides just the warm and fuzzy feling of Christmas. It delves into a pretty big part of Frederich's past, as well one of the darker periods of Germany's history. That said, please enjoy.

**Soundtrack: Greensleeves**

Chapter 5:

The next evening was clear and cold in Germany. The crowd from LA had slept off most of their jet lag, and were now on Germany's time. It was nice being immortal, in that such things as jet lag didn't keep them down for as long as regular humans.

Frederich was already up to greet them, and after they had drunk some blood for their breakfast, he was already asking them how they wanted to spend their first evening in Munich. Both Karlie and Beth expressed an interest in seeing the chapel, the only part of the castle which they had not yet seen. Mick and Josef, not wanting to deny their ladies anything, but not really wanting to see the chapel, told them to go ahead. "I think that I can trust you with Frederich." Said Mick to Beth, "In fact, I'm pretty sure that he's the only male vampire I would trust you with."

"You don't trust her with me?" said Josef, "Mick, I'm hurt."

"Behave, children." said Frederich, "Mick, I shall be sure to protect Beth like the treasure that she is, as I will Karlie. It seems that I am the most trustworthy person in this room."

"Not to mention the most mature." Said Karlie

They went to the chapel, which Frederich explained was probably the oldest part of the castle. It had been renovated in the 16th century Baroque style, and it was a beautiful place, with muted golds inlaid with deep, majestic browns. The stain glass windows shone through with moonlight, creating an entirely different experience than when those same windows were seen by daylight. The chapel was peaceful and prayerful, a place where some spirit of healing and joy seemed to reign, even for those who were not religiously minded.

As they were admiring the chapel's workings, a man who appeared to be in his late thirties appeared from one of the side rooms. He was evidently getting ready to leave, as he was putting on his coat. However, when he saw the newcomers, he stopped and smiled at them. "Good evening, Frederich. Are these the guests you have been speaking of?"

"Yes. Karlie, Beth, this is Father Carl Hauptmann, the priest as Monlicht Vermond."

Carl had the blonde hair and blue eyes which marked him clearly as being of Germanic descent. He was not amazingly handsome, but there was a good deal of kindness and sense in his face, and he seemed like the kind of man who would be a good person to confide in.

"Welcome to Germany." Said Carl, as he shook hands with both of them. "I understand from Frederich that this is your first time here."

"Yes, Father Hauptmann," said Karlie, "Have you been the priest here long?"

"Yes, ever since I was ordained. It was something of a family expectation you might say."

"There is no need to dance around the secret with Carl." Said Frederich, "He is quite aware of our identity. The Hauptmann family has always had ties to me. They are my human contacts with the outside world."

Both Karlie and Beth were a little surprised by this. "Wouldn't the Catholic church have some objection to you ministering to the undead?" said Beth.

"They might, perhaps," Said Carl, with a smile, "If they even had any idea that your kind existed. However, you obviously are not soulless, as you are standing here in the chapel quite comfortably. My calling requires me to minister to all souls in need of direction everywhere, regardless of whom or what they might be."

Karlie was impressed by the young man's spirituality, which was quite genuine. "I am sure that you perform a valuable service here."

"I try not to boast, but I accept the compliment. Many of the feeders who come here find that it helps to have someone to talk to. The whole experience can sometimes be a little overwhelming for them when they are first starting out."

Carl had too leave, as he getting ready to join his family in Munich for their Christmas celebrations. They said their goodbyes and continued to explore the chapel. "He's a good man, Carl." Said Frederich, "Totally selfless, a credit to his frock."

"Do you always have the priests here know about you?" asked Beth, "I'm pretty sure that not all of the priests would be as understanding as Carl."

"It depends. If I feel that they are trustworthy, I might drop a few hints as to the real nature of who they are ministering too. But, for the most part, I keep silent. I fear that there are still many religiously-minded people who would condemn vampires outright as soulless monsters before they truly got to know us. That is one headache I could do without."

"I'm still trying to get over the idea over how many churches there are around here." said Beth, "It's not something that's as prevalent in the states among vampires."

"Actually, for many here in Germany, it is more lip service that they pay to their church. Not many of them go to an actual service. Quite a difference from 600 years ago, I can assure you, when everyone had to go to church, sometimes on a different system every year of belief depending on who was in charge of the region. It could sometimes be quite confusing."

"Josef always claims that religion is nothing more than a bunch of fancy talk from people who always have some sort of hidden agenda." Said Karlie.

"That is true, to a certain extent." Said Frederich, "But, that's not necessarily what I believe."

"You're a catholic, then?" said Beth.

"No, I suppose you could say that I am a believer and a skeptic of all religions at the same time. I have lived to long in this world to think that this life is completely random. I believe that there is some sort of supreme force that can change out destinies. However, what exactly that force is and what it means to me, not even I know."

They walked along the length of the Nave, admiring the many beauties of the chapel, and ooing and awing over the exquisite nativity scene that was placed in front of the altar.

As they were walking out, Frederich pointed out two medium-sized granite slabs which had been built into the walls of the chapel. "These are undoubtedly two of the most important people in my 600 years." He said, "Their ashes are buried here. Both of them were devout believers, so it only seemed appropriate they should be laid to rest here."

Each of the slabs had a small, painted portrait above them. One Frederich said was his sire, a baron from the Middle Ages named Henreich Kaiser. But it was the second portrait that drew Karlie's attention for some reason. It was of a woman with dark, chestnut hair and grey eyes. Her face was fierce and determined, as though she stuck to her beliefs, and allowed nothing to stand in her way. "And this?" She asked, "Who is it?"

Up until this point, Frederich had been narrating the tour with considerable enthusiasm, but when he saw the portrait, his expression faltered. His smile faded and a deep sadness came into his eyes. It took him a moment to answer, and when he did, it was in a whisper. "Agathe Muller, she was my wife, or the nearest that I had to one for a very long time."

"What happened to her?" asked Karlie.

"She died, in the War." There was an agony in those five words that pierced Karlie to the very soul. She sensed that there was more to the story then what he was telling, but he would say no more about Agathe, and as the little tour of the chapel was coming to an end, she didn't have a chance to pursue it further. But she found her curiosity awakened. And before she leftMonlicht Vormund, she believed that she would try to find out more of the story which lay behind the face of Agathe Muller.

* * *

><p>So, we have come upon a very interesting piece of Frederich's past. It wouldn't be a Moonlight story if there weren't a tragic love story in there somewhere. Please read and review. Next time, the gang from LA explores the historic city of Munich, with a very entertaining guide in the form of Frederich.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

In this chapter, the gang is going on a tour of Munich. Now, I have never been to Munich myself, but I have tried to be as authentic as I could do. I have also striven to make sure that it is interesting, because the whole touring thing can be boring. But let me know what you think.

**Soundtrack: Veni, Veni, Emmanual (for the touring of the churches), Gagliardia, and Wassail, Wassail (for the castles)**

Chapter 6:

_D__ec. 20_

The next few days saw the visitors from LA adjusting to the surroundings of the castle. It was a seemingly enchanted place and a source of unceasing wonder. However, the castle of Monlicht Vormund was not the only place of delight that southern Germany held. After a few days, the call of Munich soon began to be impossible to resist.

There was much to see in Munich, and Frederic was understandably eager to show off his city to the visitors. The city was rightly famous for its many beautiful palaces, museums, and churches. In fact, there turned out to be so much to do that it would be necessary to split the trip over a few days.

Since the museums and other places of attractions were closed during the night, some of the sight seeing would have to take place during the afternoon. Though a bit of an inconvenience, the cloudy conditions and cold temperature would reduce any long term discomfort.

Their tour started in the very heart of Munich itself, Marienplatz. This was the central plaza of all of Munich, and it provided an excellent first taste of all that Munich prided itself on. All along the square were majestic buildings which had been flattened by the bombs of World War II, now resurrected to their former glory. Along with these old buildings, were some of the hippest shops to be found in Germany. It must be admitted that Beth and Karlie were already eyeing some of those stores with eager eyes.

Frederich had lived in Munich nearly all his life, and had actually been on intimate terms with many of it's rulers. None of them had known of his true identity, of course. That meant that he had quite a few stories to tell of the city and it's colorful rulers. As they were standing in Marienplatz, he began to tell them of the story behind the square itself.

"For those of you who are fluent in your German," he said, as he pointed to the great gilded statue of the virgin Mary that dominated the square, "you will know that Marienplatz translates to the square of Mary, as evidenced by that lovely statue above us."

"I remember when it was first dedicated." said Josef, with an almost nostalgic look on his face. "It was in 1638, right after the Thirty Years War. Emperor Maximillian I had it erected in an act of Thanksgiving for the end of the war."

Mick couldn't help but notice that Josef looked unusually somber at the mention of the Thirty Years War. "That time hold any specific memories for you?"

"That's the period that I was turned Mick." said Josef, "Anything that has to do with that time holds a great deal of significance for me, even it does have religious connotations attached to it."

"Probably in the same way that the fifties does for me." said Mick, who could understand what Josef meant. "I suppose living forever, you do begin to develop an attachment to certain periods."

Frederich went on to point out the building which dominated Marienplatz, the Neues Rathaus, or New Town Hall. The great edifice had been built between the years of 1687 and 1706. The neo-gothic style was somewhat out of place with the rest of the Baroque and Rococo styles that were so prevalent in the rest of the city. But as Frederich told them, Ludwig II, who was more than a little crazy, rarely, if ever, did what was expected.

Despite the drawbacks of the building, there was more than one element in it's design which more than made up for it: the enchanting glockenspiel. They managed to catch the clock just as it was going off at noon. The chimes rang over the square, the doors to the clock opened and two scenes played out. Above was a wedding tournament which had been held in 1585, complete with horses and knights, and below were brightly colored dancers, the coopers or schafflertanz, celebrating the end of a deadly plague in 1517.

Marienplatz was certainly enchanting, but it was only the beginning. Their next stop on the tour were the three most famous churches of Munich. None of them were particularly religious. However, even they knew that a certain reverence existed in such places and then, of course, the history and stories that could be found in churches were an added bonus.

The first church which they went to was Michaelskirche, the church of St. Peter. This was a church of tombs for the ruling family of Munich, the Wittelsbachs, including Ludwig II. Beth immediately noticed that something seemed to be missing from the church architecture. "There's no tower. How come?"

"Legend says that Duke Wilhelm V, a rather pious sort apt to take every little thing as some sort of heavenly sign, regarded the collapse of the original tower as a sign of celestial disapproval. In the end, it didn't matter all that much, since when it was completed, it was second only in size to St. Peter's in Rome. It still is today."

After they had explored the interior of this church, they moved onto Frauenkirche, the Church of Our Lady. Unlike Michaelkirche, this church of had two onion domes, which were the symbols of the city. "Probably because they resemble overflowing beer mugs, another thing that this city is famous for." Said Frederich, wryly, as they entered the church.

The beauty of the interior was astounding. Light flooded into the space from 66 foot high windows. The simple modern lines of the church seemed to exist seamlessly with work of the church's original architect, Jorg Von Halspach. As Frederich explained, the church had been badly bombed by the Allied Forces in the War. Only the towers themselves had remained untouched, a symbol that some of Germany's real spirit had survived, even under the evil of the Nazis.

Other stand-out features were the wooden busts of 24 apostles, saints, and prophets, which were above the choir. All of them were extremely life-like, reverent, yet human at the same time.

Another feature was the impressive tomb of Duke Wilhelm IV. It had been built conveniently behind the altar, so that any worshippers' eyes were drawn directly to Christ and Ludwig, perhaps not always necessarily in that order. "Is it just me or does someone have a grandiose idea of their relationship with the Almighty?" said Karlie.

"That's nothing compared to the prayers we were forced to say." Said Frederich, "I can still remember hearing them quite distinctly when I was human. 'Virgin Mary, mother of our Duke, please protect us.'"

Their last tour of churches was the oldest church in Munich, Peterskirche, the Church of St. Peter. This church had it's origins in the 11th century, and through the years, it had been redone in various styles. However, that didn't diminish the very great beauty of the interior. White marble swept up to the ceiling where richly painted scenes from biblical history seemed almost life-like. Gold in-lay added detail to the marvels, and along the Nave, golden statues of the apostles stood guard over the souls of the faithful worshippers. The high altar at the end of the church was truly magnificent. Made from golden figures of angels, cherubim and other heavenly figures of legend, it was all surrounded by dark, chocolate marble.

It turned out that even here, Frederich had something to say of the history. "Outside of Rome, Munich has the most relics of any city."

"Relics were acquired for prestige." Josef explained, "If you had enough of them, you showed the world that you were somehow favored by God."

"The obsession with them could sometimes border on the slightly ludicrous," said Frederich, "Fragments of bone, clothing, hair, any little thing that could be connected in some way to a martyr was claimed as having miraculous qualities."

After touring the interior of Peterskirche, they went up the flight of 266 steps to the top of the church's spire. It was somewhat of a climb, and Josef joked good-naturedly, by saying that it was remarkable that Frederich, as a senior citizen, could still get around so well, to which Frederich replied, "If you wish to carry me, Josef, in order to make the trip easier, I shan't stop you."

The view from the top was stunning. The sun was setting, and the light turned the far distant mountains a bright shade of pink and rusty red. The air and sky were clear, and they all felt like they were on top of the world.

After all that they had done that day, they were tired, but elated. And all in need of a stiff drink. Of course, Germany was in no shortage of beer halls, but Frederich would have nothing but the very best for guests. Therefore, he took them to Hofbrauhaus, no doubt one of the most famous of all the beer halls in Munich. It had been started in 1589 by Duke Wilhelm V. It was still as noisy and as lively a place it ever was, and it turned out that Frederich had more than a few regular friends there, some vampire and some human.

"Are the beer mugs normally the size of pitchers?" asked Mick, jokingly, as their drinks were brought to them.

"Well, of course," said Frederich, "There is no other way to have beer except but to the fullest.

"Wait until the music starts." Said Josef, "Then, the part will really get started."

Mick looked around the room, which was crowded with people speaking a dozen different languages, often at a high volume, and all of them in different states of drunkenness. "I'd say that it's already started."

"What? This?" said Frederich, airily, "This is nothing. Come some time in October, Mick, and you will see how truly crazy this place can become. But, in the meantime, do as we locals do." He raised his pitcher of beer and said, "In America, I believe that the word is 'cheers.' Here, it always, 'prost', and said heartily."

As the four had come to experience Germany like locals, they all raised their beer mugs, and did just as Frederick had said, "Prost." And any sitting within hearing distance could have sworn that they were listening to the real thing.

* * *

><p>The next day saw the tourists due to get a different taste of Munich. They had experienced the splendor and magnificence of Munich's churches. Now, it was time for them to see those same things, only on a more secular scale.<p>

Munich was a fiercely independent part of Germany, and for many years, it had been ruled by its own royal family, the Wittelsbachs. Naturally, this family had a very exalted idea of its own importance, and their palaces were a testament to this fact. Two in particular spoke of the immense power and wealth that the Witteslbachs had wielded, and these were the Residenz and Nymphenburg. It was these two palaces that Frederich intended to show off, and as he had spent several nights there himself in centuries past, he knew quite a few details that would have been lost on the regular tourist.

Their first stop was the Residenz, which had been the main seat of the Wittelsbachs. It had been built between the 14th and 19th century. Frederich told them that is had started as a small castle, but as the Wittelsbachs had expanded in power, so to did the grandeur and size of their main residence.

One of the first things that they saw was the shell grotto, an embrasure that they noticed partially because Frederich pointed it out to them. It was made entirely out of shells, with a a buxum mermaid holding a large basin. Apparently it had been a big hit at parties, for which the Bavarian Wittelsbachs were famous. Frederich could remember frequent times when the wine was gushing from the breasts of the mermaid in the center of the statue, and from the snake head of the Medusa nearby.

The antiquarium was a rather strange room, as it was filled with many heads of the ancient Roman emperors. "The Wittelsbachs were very protective of their high status." Frederich, "Almost to the point of obsession if you ask me. Connecting them to the great empire of Rome made them think that they had some sort of exalted status."

He also pointed out to them the exquisitely rendered paintings of 120 villages on the great halls of the antiquarium. "These are so accurate to the time," he said, "that people from all over the area come here to see what their home villages might have been like in the year 1550."

"Which one do you come from?" said Beth, "You did say that you spent a great deal of time here in your early years."

"I did, as a matter of a fact." Frederich pointed to a town that was painted to the right and above the door which they would exit out of. "There, actually, Dachau."

"Dachau? The place where the first concentration camp was built?" said Beth.

"Yes." Said Frederich, looking a little grave, "Quite so. It was the building of that accursed death camp in my home territory that finally forced me to leave Germany during the Second World War. However, to its credit, the town itself is actually a nice place, and they discreetly are trying to rebuild their reputation. I shall take you there next time you visit, and you can see for yourself."

They moved on from here into the Gallery of the Wittelsbachs Family. This was even more ostentatious in terms of family pride than the last room had been. There was a family tree in the center of the room, which chronicled nearly 500 years of Wittelsbachs family history. The walls themselves were lined with portraits of the royal family through the years, including portraits of the Charlemagne and Ludwig IV, each one being a Holy Roman Emperor. Their portraits were understandably quite a bit larger than everyone else's.

"The Wittelsbachs were the main power in this region for many centuries." said Frederich, "And they had quite an impact upon the rest of Europe in general. What you see in this room is a history of 500 years of marriage and war. When one didn't work out, they tried the other institution, sometimes with mixed results."

The Residenz was indeed an impressive collection of Royal Memorabilia, but there was greater still to come when they came to the Nymphenburg.

The Nymphenburg Palace had been built by Ferdinand Maria and Henriette Adelaide in 1662, in celebration of the birth of their son, after nearly ten years of trying to produce an heir. It was almost grander than the Residenz, and it had been intentionally designed to wow.

There were so many interesting things to be seen in the Palace, and according to Frederich, he had spent a great deal of time here, and so he had many stories to tell. One of them explained the story behind King Ludwig's I's Gallery of Beauties.

"Ah, Ludwig I," said Frederich, "I can remember that he and Josef got into more than a little trouble with many of the ladies presented here."

Josef coughed, a little embarrassed by Karlie's rather pointed look. "Josef, just what did you do with these women?"

"Don't worry, it was nothing truly dishonorable." Said Frederich, "Not on the surface at least, and to be in this gallery was something of an honor. Ludwig liked to watch the girls. He claimed that he could look at any general group of people and pick out the best beauty from among them. Then he would invite them to sit for a portrait."

"Is that all he asked them to do?" asked Beth.

"Oh, please, Beth, such things must not be spoken of, propriety and all." Then, lowering his voice, Frederich added, "Although I will tell you, Ludwig seemed to prefer brunettes. Josef himself never really cared what the color of the hair was; he seemed to have more of a fondness for blue eyes. Try to fill in the blanks from there."

"I would really rather not." Said Karlie, who was now looking at all the portraits with a little bit of suspicion.

"Well, moving on before the awkwardness gets out of hand." Said Frederich, "At the end of this hall is the room where I saw Ludwig II being born."

Mick looked a little surprised. "You saw a duke being born?"

"Why, of course. Back then, royal births were very public events. Why there were even mirrors to allow for better viewing.'

"That's… a little disturbing." Said Mick"

"You think that is disturbing, you should try to imagine what it was like seeing the Duke being officially put to bed in the presence of the public.

"Makes paparazzi seem tame." Commented Beth.

"Only there were no cameras or social media sites." Said Josef, "To be quite honest, I don't know which is worse."

They passed through more exquisite rooms, and finally came to be what might be the high point of the Palace, the Marstallmuseum, or the Royal Stables Museum. Here there were displayed nearly 300 years of evolution of the carriage. From the elaborate, gold encrusted carriage of Karl Albrecht, that he rode in for his coronation as the Holy Roman Emperor in 1742, to Ludwig II's somewhat outlandish Baroque coaches, which looked a little out of place with the year 1870.

After touring al these palaces and churches, they all had gotten a good taste of Munich's royal splendor and magnificence. Having a walking historian like Frederich made it all the better. They couldn't help but wonder what stories they might tell when they had seen as much history as he had.

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p>

Next chapter: Where is all the snow, you ask? Don't worry, it's right around the corner. And, of course, the age old question must be answered, do vampires enjoy snow ball fights? Answer, of course.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is for anyone who has ever wondered how vampires would enjoy snowball fights. Enjoy!

**Soundtrack: Messengers of Christmas**

Chapter 7:

_Dec. 22_

They had been in Germany for almost six days, and though the weather was cold, there was still no sign of the snow, a fact which Mick never failed to mention when he got up in the evening. He even went so far as to say the legendary winters in Germany probably didn't exist and that the snow was just a hoax.

Well, three days before Christmas, Mick would be proved wrong, because a snow storm blew through the Bavarian Alps and dumped three feet of snow on Munich and the surrounding area, and there was more on the way. It was beginning to look like it would be a white Christmas, after all.

Karlie awoke that morning in the freezer room that she shared with Josef. She found that Josef was already up and staring at her with a lazy grin. "Evening, gorgeous." He said, as he kissed her forehead.

"Good evening, Josef. Did you not want to get up without me?"

"I can't help it. I love watching you sleep, especially at Christmas. The ice from the freezer that forms on your hair and face makes you look like a snow fairy."

Karlie laughed. "Josef, you say the most bizarrely romantic things first thing in the evening."

"I have to say them then, or they wouldn't make sense otherwise."

Karlie grinned and kissed him on the nose, before the two of them got up from the freezer. Whatever plans they may have had for the early evening soon vanished when Karlie spied the view from the window. Squealing like a little girl, she called to Josef, "Josef, it's finally snowing outside. Look!"

The view from their window was breathtaking. The valley was covered with snow, undisturbed by breath or mar. It covered the thick fir trees of the forest, the green of the trees providing a sharp contrast to the white while the snow itself was glistening like thousands of individual diamonds under the later afternoon sun. Above it all, the majestic mountain peaks of the Bavarian Alps and the blue sky lent a perfect backdrop to the storybook setting.

"It's beautiful." Said Karlie, wonder.

"We sure don't have spreads like this in LA at Christmas." Said Josef, who wasn't sure whether he liked the view or Karlie's reaction to it more.

Karlie wasn't lost in her rapture for long. The glee of a small girl was evident in her eyes when she seized Josef's hand and said excitedly, "Josef, come on."

"Come on where?"

"Outside, of course. I haven't seen a snow fall like this in twenty-five years. I intend to take advantage of it."

"I suppose I shouldn't say anything about the dignity of my age."

"Dignity, Josef? You? Don't make me laugh. On the other hand, if you don't think that you can keep up with me because of your age."

That certainly got Josef's attention. "I never said that." He said, "I can still best you anytime."

"Oh yeah," said Karlie, "Prove it."

* * *

><p>When Mick and Beth woke up to the snow, they were just as struck as Josef and Karlie by the beauty of the scene. However, they also really didn't know exactly what to do since both of them had lived in LA (a place not known for its historic snowfall) their entire lives, they had maybe had snowfall once or twice, but certainly nothing like what they were seeing now.<p>

They went downstairs, and found Frederich and Kirk in the library. "Good evening, you two." Said Frederich, "What do you think of the snow?"

"It's beautiful." said Beth, "I've never seen so much snow in my life."

"And you'll be seeing more of it, if my instincts are right." said Kirk.

"I rely on Kirk's instincts more than I do the weather forecast sometimes, as they invariably turn out to be right." said Frederich.

"More snow?" said Beth, who had trouble believing that more snow would be upcoming when so much seemed to have already fallen.

"Beth, believe me, this is a light snow compared to what I've seen in my time." said Frederich, "Be glad that Munich has excellent road cleaning services, or you would most likely be stuck here for the rest of the winter, or at least until the snow melted."

"You remember the winter of 1809?" said Kirk, "We were stuck up here for two months. Luckily we had enough food stockpiled for the freshies, or none of us would have been able to eat."

"Where are Josef and Karlie?" asked Mick, who was beginning to sense the absence of the two of them.

"Oh, the children?" said Frederich, with a smile, "Running around the estate with wild and reckless abandon. They've been doing that for the past half hour. We've heard them laughing. They seem to be having a wonderful time. You two should join them. I'm sure that they would love the company."

Mick and Beth didn't need to be told twice. They were actually curious to see just what snow was doing to Karlie and Josef.

The same two whowere being discussed, were racing through the woods which surrounded Monlicht Vormound. Josef was currently it, and Karlie was the one being pursued. Vampire speed and dexterity made these games all the more fun. Karlie was even making use of the trees to increase her speed, jumping onto them at regular intervals, and propelling herself through the air ahead of Josef. He let her slip out of his sight every so often, just to make the game all the more challenging.

He stopped briefly for a moment in a clearing. Karlie was nowhere in sight. But that didn't mean that he was willing to accept defeat. "You're not making this very challenging, Karlie." he said, "I can still smell you, you know."

Without any warning, Karlie literally landed on top of him, jumping down from one tree of the branches that she had been using as a hiding place. Josef managed to catch her with his arms, as she hooked herself around her neck. "Very good." He said, grinning, "You nearly caught me off-guard."

"I'm going to have to try a little harder then, won't I?" said Karlie, kissing him, before pushing him away. "Now, you'd better start running, Josef, because I'm it now."

"Don't expect me to be an easy catch." Said Josef, as he ran off.

Any human who had been out in the woods would have caught only fleeting glimpses of Josef and Karlie as they raced through the trees. And they would have heard nothing but ghostly laughter. Their enhanced senses and reflexes made them able to travel swiftly through the forest, avoiding the trees sometimes by no more than a mere whisper of a breath. They were like two fairies from another realm.

However, it was no difficulty for Beth and Mick to find them on the edge of the woods, right when Karlie pounced on Josef, sending both of them rolling through the snow, throwing the powdery white stuff in the face of the other and laughing themselves senseless. Beth had learned that there were two distinct advantages to not having to breathe oxygen in order to survive: one was that kissing was endless and the other was that laughter was ceaseless. She was receiving a prime example of the latter now, for there was nothing erotic about Josef and Karlie's actions. The snow just seemed to have brought out the carefree youth in them both.

"What on earth are you two doing?" asked Mick.

"Playing, Mick." said Josef, as the two of them noticed their purpose. "You know, expending vast amounts of energy for no apparent reason. You probably haven't done much of it in a long time,as you were so busy moping around. I can understand how the concept became so foreign."

"I didn't even know you were capable of playing." Said Mick, "You're always the one who's telling to act my age."

"Mick, eternity is a long time to act your age." Said Karlie, "And if we can live forever, who's to say what age actually is."

"Right as usual, sweetheart." Said Josef. "Come on, you two, join us."

"Yeah, the cold never affects us." Said Karlie, "In fact it restores our energy. The snow helps too." Karlie was speaking the truth. She was practically glowing, smiling broadly, with dancing, sparkling eyes. However, Beth didn't notice the mischievous glint in them until it was too late. "Here let me show you."

The next second, Beth got hit by a snowball. The devilish grin on Karlie's face left her in no doubt as to where it had come from. It seemed that vampire super speed also had an advantage in snowball fights. "I'm so going to get you for that." She called after Karlie, who was already beginning to run off, laughing.

As Beth took off after Karlie, Mick turned an accusatory glance at Josef. "Your wife just threw a snowball at my woman."

"Why, so she did. What do you plan on doing about it?"

In answer, a snowball whacked Josef square in the face, and Mick whooped. "Yes! I finally caught you off-guard. I knew it would happen one of these days."

Josef shook the snow out of his eyes, and advanced. "You're dead, Mick." He growled playfully. And a new chase began, this time with Josef in his pursuit of Mick.

Up in the castle, Frederich had had a good view of the proceedings. He looked on the antics of a younger generation, and he felt somewhat mixed emotions. On the one hand, he felt happy watching his new found family coming together so well. But, he couldn't stop the pang of wistfulness as he watched the two couples interacting so seamlessly with each other. It reminded him all to clearly of the connection he had with a woman he had lost seventy years before, a connection he had not felt with anyone since.

Kirk knew that look, he had seen a few times over the past decades, but never quite like this. He could only assume that it had something to do with their visitors. He came over Frederich, and together they watched the foursome pelting each other with snowballs. At last, Kirk said, "This scene seems incredibly familiar to me. I feel like I saw it once before in another life."

Frederich smiled sadly. "It was another life, my friend. For me, another life, another name, another world that is lost to me forever."

"I remember that it was you and Agathe. She had such a playful nature. She loved these holidays, almost as much as Margareta."

"Yes, and ever since she left, I have not had quite the same enjoyment in life that I did. still go on, living as she would want me, but I always feel as thought something is keeping me back, and I can't get far enough away from it, no matter how hard I try."

"You still think of her." said Kirk, "That is only to be expected, given the manner of her death, and that vampires can hold onto these things longer than humans. But it seems to be coming upon you more ever since your young ones came."

Frederich shook his head. "I do not know what it is, but ever since I saw how happy my son has been made because of Karlie, I have felt that there is something I am missing in my life, something that Agathe would want me to have in order to be truly happy again."

Kirk was a man of few words, and his words were always simply and to the point. "Perhaps, she is telling you through Josef and Karlie's happiness that it's time to open your heart again."

"I cannot replace her, Kirk."

"No one is saying you have, too. Agathe was special and one-of-a-kind, but she does not have to be the only woman hat you share your life with. You do not struggle with loneliness as many vampires do, Frederich. But, you might want to start thinking about letting your gift to love be fully able to express itself in all ways."

Frederich smiled at Kirk. "Once again the younger surpasses the elder. Where did you acquire such wisdom at only 367, Kirk?"

Kirk returned the smile, and pointed to his head. "The white hair, Frederich. With it comes wisdom."

Frederich laughed. "Perhaps that is why I am not wise." He said, "But your advice is quite right. Perhaps this Christmas visit was meant to have more consequence for my future than even I thought."

"It's thought in many countries that Christmas is a time of renewal. It might be a good a time to ponder that philosophy in your heart."

* * *

><p>Please read and review.<p>

Next chapter: Some tender moments between our favorite vampire couples, and a moonlit ride through the trees on a Christmas night. What could be better than that?


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is mainly inspired by my love of horses. I thought, why couldn't vampires raise them, espcially if they have the land to spare? Enjoy!

**Soundtrack: Up Above the Northern Lights**

Chapter 8:

Romping in the snow for the space of five hours normally is enough to tire any child out; however, because of vampire adaptations to the cold, the five hours had been decidedly invigorating. The only side affect was that by the time that Karlie, Beth, Josef and Mick were finished, they were incredibly hungry.

In the foyer, they were in the process of the removing their wet things when Margareta appeared from the direction of the kitchen. So, there you are," she said, sounding for all the world like a chastising memory, "Look at the state of you all. You must be wet through."

"Not to badly." Said Josef, with a smile, "Don't worry. We won't make a mess of our things on the floor."

"Well, I should certainly hope not, not after all the trouble I go to make this place presentable."

"What's that smell?" said Beth, as she sampled the air.

"Oh, apple pie. I have a few of them in now."

"Is apple pie a traditional German dish?" asked Mick.

"Not ordinarily, but a few of our freshies are transfer students from America, and they won't be able to go home for Christmas. I'm trying to make them feel at home."

"You really do take care of the freshies here, don't you?" said Mick.

"Well, I have nothing else better to do with my maternal instincts then to take care of them. They are the closest to children that I was ever able to get. Now, you had better get going. Frederich asked me to tell you that he wants to see all of you at about 5:00 am. He mentioned that he had a surprise for you."

* * *

><p>In Karlie and Josef's room, Karlie was busy speculating about what Frederich's surprise could be. "I honestly wonder sometimes how you and Frederich could be related." Said Karlie, "You don't like surprises, but he seems to have had nothing but surprises for us ever since we got here."<p>

"I like surprises." Said Josef, "I just don't like it when I'm the recipient of one."

"Yet I don't see you quaking in terror at the prospect of this latest surprise from Frederich."

"That's because I know that Frederich always has great surprises. He always has had a generous spirit, always a bit more so than I thought was necessary. But I think that part of it might have had to do with his relationship with Agathe."

This off-hand reference to Agathe caught Karlie's attention. The idea of Agathe had been at the back of her mind ever since she had seen her portrait in the chapel. However, she had not had an opportunity to learn anything else of the mysterious woman who seemed to have such an effect on Frederich. Now, here was a chance to get some information. "Agathe? Who is she?"

"Agathe Muller." Said Josef, "I don't know much about her to be quite honest, but she was Frederich's lover for as long as I had known him. She was about 100 years older than Frederich himself. The two of them were crazy in love; when they were together, it was as though nothing else mattered. They didn't see each other much, which was part of the reason why I didn't always see her when I was here. She was Elder of the city in the next province. From what I can remember of her, she was kind, but tough as nails. In fact, I will admit at times that she scared me."

"But, you didn't see her after you left one hundred years ago?"

"No," said Josef, "but I did receive various reports from the community that she was killed when the Nazis started spreading their madness across the country."

Karlie was silent, as she processed this information. Suddenly, Frederich's extreme reaction of grief in the chapel made a great deal of sense. She didn't know much about the history of vampires in World War II, but she could guess that they as a society would not have been able to escape unscathed from such widespread evil.

"That must have been very difficult for Frederich." She said.

"I can only imagine." Said Josef, "I'm certain that the grief must have shattered him. I think that's part of the reason why he dropped out of contact for so many years. He just didn't have the will to reach out to anyone else. But, I don't know for sure. I know from experience that when Frederich has been hurt that badly by something, he doesn't like to talk about it."

Josef thought that the conversation was over, but he had given Karlie a lot to think about. She knew for certain that Agathe had lived and that she had played an important part in Frederich's life. However, it seemed that Josef didn't know anything else, and the only one who would know the whole story would be Frederich. She wondered if she would be able to ask him about it, or if she would be overstepping her bounds by speaking of something that made Frederich who he was. She wouldn't know that until she tried. So, she would have to be on the look out for a good moment to ask.

* * *

><p>Beth had curled up on the couch in the room that she and Mick shared, looking out the window of their room to the amazing view. She had her notebook in front of her, and was jotting down various ideas which the scene inspired. None of them would perhaps launch an idea, but she had learned during her education as a freelance journalist that opportunities for inspiration should never be turned down.<p>

Mick came over and sat down beside her. He incredibly peaceful and happy, more so than Beth could remember seeing him in all the years since she had first met him. the sight lightened her own heart no end. "You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a lot." She said, with a smile.

Mick returned the smile and put his arms around her, and she willingly snuggled deeper into her embrace. "Well, I think that this trip is showing me just how much I have to be thankful for. It's been a very hard last few months for both of us, I think that we needed this vacation more than either of us realized."

"Well, I won't argue with you there, and I'm already getting a ton of new ideas about stuff to write for when I get home. You know, I think that I might want to make a career out of this."

"What do you mean?" asked Mick, who loved seeing the excited look on Beth's face.

"I just have had such a wonderful time, and not just because of the whole vacation thing. I've really enjoyed learning about all of the places which we're visiting, and it's made me curious about other places in Germany like it. Plus, after discovering that I have a gift for photography, I've been trying to work that into my writing as well. Now, I think I know what I want to do with it. I think I would like to become a travel journalist."

Mick raised an eyebrow. "That would certainly sound like you, Beth, considering how adventurous you are. Just promise me that you would always call me every day, and never get picked up by any cute vampire that you meet."

Beth laughed. "Mick, there's no way I could ever dump you for a one night stand. But I've really been trying to search for something that I could do that would make use of all my talents. I don't know how exactly I would start, but I'm going to look into it when I get home. When I was little, I always would read the articles in magazines like National Geographic, and wish that I could go on adventures like that. Being a travel writer might give me the chance to do that."

"Well, if it's your dream career, Beth. I will support you. I want you to be happy. I also know that you have a lot to offer the world, not just the vampire community."

Beth's smile grew wider, and she kissed Mick lightly on the lips. "We'll talk about it when we get home, I'm sure Josef has some contacts that he could set me up with."

"Yes, it does help to know someone who is rich enough to know everyone else." said Mick, "So, I guess I don't have to ask if you're enjoying yourself. I told you that all the old vamps up here would approve of you."

"And as usual, you were right. But you seem to be fitting in quite well. When I first met you, I never really thought that hanging around other vampires was something you enjoyed.

Mick's face became serious. "It really wasn't, Beth. I actually didn't like spending time with other vampires, except for Josef and Karlie and a few others. I just didn't like being reminded of what I was, and seeing that so many of my kind could be comfortable with who they were, while I wasn't was also another source of pain for me. I think I actually envied most of the vampires that they could get along so easily in our world, while I was still lagging behind. I might still have been that way, if it hadn't been for you."

"But, I was a human. How could I help you to be comfortable relating to other vampires?"

"Because you were the first to see me without judging me." said Mick, simply, "You saw me not as a vampire or a monster, but just who I was. And the fact that you did that when you had no reason to helped me to see that I wasn't a monster. And it's also thanks to you that I am enjoying this holiday so much. This is the first Christmas that I can remember celebrating in over fifty years."

"Really?"

"Beth, don't you know how difficult Christmas was for me before I met you? I didn't know why I should celebrate a holiday that was all about happiness, joy and peace. I didn't feel that I could have any of those things, or that I even deserved them. But you gave me all of those. I think that I would be very ungrateful, if I didn't tell you at least once, that you are the greatest gift I could ever hope to receive."

Beth was overwhelmed by the fierce and tender love that was in Mick's eyes. She reached up, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss wholeheartedly, knowing that perhaps miracles could indeed happen, for he was holding one in his arms, and he was never going to let her go.

* * *

><p>That night, at 5:00 am, Josef, Karlie, Mick and Beth all came together in the foyer. Frederich was already there, dressed for cold weather and his eyes sparkling. "The suspense is killing me." Said Beth, "What's the surprise?"<p>

"It's a bit of a two-fold one, actually. You once asked me what I do here, Beth, and I told you whatever happens to capture my interest. However, there is one passion which had always stayed with me. I own a rather sizable draft horse breeding farm. It takes up a good half of the estate, through some of the most beautiful country. Some of them had adapted to my nocturnal lifestyle and I'm sure that they would be up to meeting you."

"They aren't afraid of you?" asked Mick.

"Mick, when you see them, I think you will understand why they have no reason to be afraid of us. Now, if we were walking, it would take two hours to get there. However, we will not be walking."

That was apparently the second part of the surprise. Frederich led them out to the main doors of the castle, and there on the driveway, instead of an actual car, was a sleigh. It was of an old construction, but so well made, that it was still in excellent condition. Hitched up to the sleigh were two magnificent black horses, with manes and tails of such fine, flaxen white, that they seemed to glow silver in the moonlight. They were quite tall, nearly 15 hands, and their bodies were covered with hard muscle. They were strong draft horses, bred for pulling heavy loads over long distances. Yet like most draft horses, they were also gentle and good-tempered. The two horses seemed to have no fear of the vampires, and even welcomed the parts and strokes of Karlie and Beth.

"Black forest horses or _Schwarzwälder Kaltbluti_ in the original German." Said Frederich, "Once almost extinct when mechanics took over framing and their role in it. Luckily, breeders like me saw their value beyond just beasts of burden and now they are making a comeback."

Mick could see why the horses had little reason to be afraid of them. They were so large and massive that a single blow from a hoof could probably have shattered several bones. True, vampires healed rather quickly from such injuries, but getting a broken bone or a collapsed lung was not fun for anyone, even for an immortal. Even vampires had a sense of self-preservation. Why get into trouble when it could be so easily avoided?

They get into the sleigh, and Frederich, who had always been an expert horse handler and driver, took the reins in hand and they were soon off. The ride was somewhere between a reality and wonderful, living dream. The night air was crisp and cold, and the sleigh runners ran with a gentle swish, swish, swish across the snow. The great trees stood like dark silent sentinels on their path, and the rich scent of the pine was added to the clean smell of the snow. Above them, the sky was littered with thousands and thousands of stars that looked like diamonds sprayed across a dark velvet. The moon was full and glowing, causing everything down below to seem encased in glistening silver.

It was thoroughly enchanting, and they almost wished that the ride wouldn't end. However, it turned out that what was waiting for them on the other side was just as good.

Frederich's stables were of the very highest caliber. The building itself was quite new and modern, with roomy, comfortable stalls, heated and air conditioned interiors and practice rings where the horses were trained and ridden. Many of the animals were still asleep, but others seemed to catch Frederich's scent almost immediately, and came trotting over to their doors to greet him.

"You've got some strong breeding going on here." said Josef, looking over the horses with a knowing eye. "There's not a faulty one in the lot as far as I can tell."

"How do you know about horses?' asked Mick.

Josef snorted. "Mick, back in the 1800's, a gentleman had to know everything about horses to be worthy of the title. It was the equivalent of cars nowadays. You might like riding, Mick. There's nothing like it."

Mick had been leaning against one of the stalls, when the stallion that was inside it suddenly came up to him and nudged him on the arm with a light nicker. Mick looked surprised by the contact, before he hesitantly reached out his hand and patted him on the nose. The stallion seemed to really like this, and bumped Mick's hand clearly wanting more.

"Odd, that stallion is normally quite skittish." Said Frederich, "We've been working with him on that, but I've never seen him take so easily to another person. You must have some horse sense in you, Mick."

"But, I've never been around horses before."

"That doesn't matter, Mick. Horses can always tell one of their own. In some ways, they are more perspective then we vampires, with all our years, can ever be."

Across the aisle, Karlie and Beth were always enjoying themselves. The horses were extremely gentle and friendly, and like the other horses that had pulled the sleigh, they were unafraid of them.

When they came to the last stable in the line, another surprise greeted them. In that stall was a mare, nursing her foal that looked to be no more than a few days old. The foal still had its fuzzy coat of baby hair and his mop-headed appearance was so adorable that Beth and Karlie spent the better part of twenty minutes oohing and ahhing. Josef jokingly said that if the sleigh had been big enough, the two women might have insisted on taking the baby horse with them.

Soon enough, it was time for them to return to the castle. It was an entirely different experience going back. This time, the sun was beginning it's ascent into the sky, painting a canvas of light yellow, orange and red, which mixed with the pale blue of the winter sky. Frederich had promised all of them an enchanting Christmas. So far, he had more than delivered on that promise.

* * *

><p>Please read and review. In the next chapter, we finally get the complete story about what happened to Agathe. Be prepared for some very sad revelations and hope for the future.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Here we learn the real truth behind the story of Agathe. This is probably the saddest part of the entire story, but fear not, soon the warmth of Christmas feelings will return.

**Soundtrack: Pat A Pan**

Chapter 9:

_Dec. 23_

The next evening, Karlie awoke before any of the other visitors. The strenuous activity of the last few nights, plus the celebration of the holidays to come were enough to make the visitors almost literally drop dead.

Karlie, however, was feeling a little restless. She couldn't stop her curiosity from running wild about Agathe. She kept getting faint hints of the identity behind her picture, but there was still nothing definite that she could latch onto. Most of the time, Karlie would have tried to mind her own business. However, she was a romantic and never liked to rest when a good love story that involved someone as close to her as Frederich presented itself.

She got up when it was clear that sleep would not be coming. Being careful not to wake Josef, she slipped out of their room and wandered the hallways of Monlicht Vormond, continuing to enjoy the quiet beauty of the place, especially since it was decked out in fresh wreath garlands and brightly lit candles. She made her way down to the library, thinking to curl up with a good book and wait for the others to wake up. She certainly hadn't expected to see Frederich there. "Frederich, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I might ask you the same, my dear. But, please don't feel that you are intruding. I actually have wanted to get you alone for the last few days; I have something that I would like to tell you."

"Really, what?" said Karlie, as she sat down in a chair opposite him.

"I can't help but notice that you seemed very curious about Agathe's portrait when you saw it in the chapel a few days ago. From what I have seen, I think it might be safe to assume that the curiosity hasn't dwindled."

Karlie was a little embarrassed that Frederich had found her out so easily. "I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend you."

"No, no of course not. You mustn't think that. I'm sure that you would have found this out sooner or later. However, it's a subject that I find difficult to discuss." Frederich's eyes grew distant and his face became sad. "Agathe Mueller was very special to me. Our relationship was unique even by vampire standards."

"How was it different?"

"Well, she was the Elder of the province north of here; I was just coming into my own position of leadership when we met. Agathe was nearly one hundred years older than me. She was a great help to me in my duties and her wisdom helped me to become the Elder that I am today. I certainly wasn't expecting to fall in love with her.

"She was so animated, so full of life. Even for her age, she was willing to be filled with the wonder. At the same time, she was one of the most stubborn people that I have ever met. She knew her beliefs and she stuck to them, no matter what. Where others might have cracked or bowed under when pressure from outside sources became too great, Agathe stayed firm. She endured many threats, both human and vampire, many times risking her own life to keep the vampires in her province safe. She was an inspiration to me.

"Our duties naturally kept us alert for long periods of time. We weren't able to see each other at much as we would have lifted. But, we wrote to each other for advice, supporting each other in whatever challenges came our way. Until… something came which neither of us anticipated or could fight against."

"Was it the Nazis?" asked Karlie.

Frederich's face grew dark. "Yes. In all my centuries, Karlie, I have never seen such pure evil as that which was personified by Hitler and his followers. I could see my country falling into chaos, my people, even vampires, giving into madness. It seemed that my country had lost everything they had to be proud of. And it was not just Jews that suffered from the Holocaust. Vampires also turned against each other."

"Are you telling me that Hitler was aware of the existence of vampires?"

"Thank heavens he did not, or he would have been responsible for even more deaths, but vampires fell prey to his propaganda. Times were hard for everyone in Germany at that time. Food was scare, and blood was increasingly difficult to find. Vampires had to resort to hunting innocents, and some allowed their predatory instincts to get the better of them. They started killing in more obvious way, and there was no one to control them, as those vampires who could pass for Cleaners were disorganized and weak. Those vampires who bought into Hitler's propaganda began to target Jews and gypsies, killing them openly in the streets. When Hitler began to open the death camps and the mobs against the Jews began to spin out of control, vampires went along with it. There were many vampires who worked in the concentration camps; there was more than enough free blood to be found there, from a worthless race that nobody would miss, or so they said."

"But, surely not all vampires in Germany stood for this. You weren't amongst them."

"No, I was not. I tried to maintain control, but soon the situation was beyond the control of any of the Elders. Hitler may have been only a man, but his charisma was strong. It soon came to the point that enough vampires believed his words that to try and fight them would risk exposing our secret to the outside world. And I could no longer bear to stay in a country that I no longer recognized, nor where such dishonor reigned. While other Elders decided to simply lay low and let things play out, I made the choice to leave and go to Switzerland. But I couldn't go until I convinced Agathe to join me there.

"You remember how I told you how some vampires do follow certain religions? Well, Agathe was Catholic, devout and righteous. She was very outspoken about the persecutions which the Jews were facing in her city, and she naturally became a target for the vampires who had become Nazis. But she was a double enemy to them. She cracked down hard on vampires who targeted Jews and other innocent people. She was firm and stood up for her beliefs. She, more than any of us, fought the longest for true justice to return to our land.

"At last, however, I convinced her that the vampires would not be able to hold back the tide of slaughter. She finally agreed to come with me, but before she could join me, the mob violence in her city against the Jews broke out. Humans and vampires together went on a rampage through the ghettos, destroying the homes and synagogues, dragging men and women into the streets, and clubbing them to death. They even soon set fire to the place. The flames spread, engulfing homes and buildings beyond the ghetto including the home of Agathe.

"According to witnesses, the house was in flames before she could have had a chance to escape. The fires burned for two days before order could finally be restored. It was only then that some of Agathe's supporters were able to get into what remained of her house, and locate her ashes and remains. They sent those to me, along with what other personal items they could locate. You can imagine what I must have felt."

"No, I'm sure that I can't." said Karlie, who had never seen Frederich look so sad, a sadness that went to deep for mere tears to convey, and could only be truly understood in the depths of his eyes. "I can't imagine losing Josef. For you, who knew Agathe so much longer, you must have gone through something terrible."

"It was terrible. For several decades, I don't think that I was able to look beyond it. I just lived life in a fog. I was eventually able to move on, somewhat, for to live was what she would have wanted me to do. But, still there has been a shadow over me, which I have not been able to fully escape from in a long time." His eyes, which had been distant in the past now came back to meet her gaze, and he smiled a little. "I daresay that you might be wondering why I am telling you this now."

"Well, I… Yes, I was wondering that a little. You haven't even seemed to tell Josef the details, though he knew Agathe and that she died in the war. I don't understand why you are telling me this of all people."

"For many reasons, actually." Said Frederich, "As I said, there was a shadow over me, one that has kept me from moving on fully. But then, I met you and saw how happy you and Josef are together. I see the same thing in Mick and Beth, too. A happiness that can come only from sharing your life fully with another person. I didn't realize how much I might have been missing that."

"Would Agathe have wanted you to find love again?"

"Oh yes, she would have I am sure. She wouldn't have wanted me to be so completely wrapped up in her that I neglected whatever else fate might have in store for me. However, I don't think that I was really looking. Until I met you. Because of that, I owe you my thanks."

Karlie couldn't help but feel humbled. She had never thought that she could have had such an influence upon one as old as Frederich. And she could tell how much this meant to him, as though part of his soul had finally been set free. "I'm not really sure what to say to that."

"You don't need to say anything. There was one other reason why I wanted to tell you this. There is also something that I would like to give you." He picked up a medium-sized box made of dark wood which had been lying in the table between them and gave it to her. "Open it, please."

Karlie did and immediately gasped. Inside was a set of jewelry, earrings, necklace and bracelet, dark green emeralds surrounded by tiny diamonds and inlaid with white gold. Karlie had never seen such gorgeous work, and she seen quite a bit in her time.

"Do you like them?" asked Frederich.

"Yes, they're beautiful."

"Those belonged to my Agathe. I believe that she would have liked you to have them."

Karlie looked up at Frederich, slightly surprised from what he had said; he didn't seem to have many things of Agathe left. Did she really have the right to take those memories from him? "Frederich, I can't-"

"But you can, Karlie, meine tochter. Agathe was so much like you. Perhaps most of all in the fact that she longed to have children, but knew that she never could. She couldn't even sire, though she tried a few times. For that reason, she regarded all my children as her own sons and daughters. I know that she would have loved you. She would have wanted you to have something this Christmas. Such as these jewels that meant so much to her. Take them, my dear, it would mean so much to me."

Karlie, after a moment, said, "If it meant that much to you, and if you feel it does honor to her memory, I would be proud to wear them."

"I'm sure that you will."

Karlie, after a moment's hesitation, put the box aside, rose and went over to Frederich. Kissing him on the cheek and giving him a hug. "Thank you for telling me about Agathe, Frederich. I'm sure that you will happiness with someone else again."

Frederich laughed a little as he returned the embrace. "Well, I won't be looking for a mate on eharmony, but I may be more open to looking." He faced her once more, and traced her face with his finger, as a father would a daughter. "I think that I might always be amazed by you, Karlie. I have said it before, but it bears repeating, my son could not have chosen a better woman."

* * *

><p>Please read and review. In the next chapter, we explore the traditions of Christmas Eve in Germany.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Soundtrack: Christmas Lullaby**

Chapter 10:

_Dec. 24_

Christmas is one of the most magical days of the year; even the sourest of dispositions cannot deny the child-like joy which can cause a smile to appear on the face and good will to be felt for all.

But, of course, half of the fun of Christmas is the anticipation, and if Christmas day is the most magical day of the year, the night of Christmas Eve is quite possibly the longest and most magical of _nights._

As Karlie, Beth, Josef and Mick were all coming down into the grand foyer, they were met with a magnificent sight. The tree which had been sitting in the middle of the room, with its many red and gold balls was now twinkling with dozens of little white candles. And all around the grand foyer, strings of white lights glowed and glimmered. The lights and candles captured the gold workings of the room, and made it glow with an otherworldly radiance that was breathtaking.

As they came down the steps, they saw Margareta putting the finishing touches on the last of the decorations. "En Schoener Baum!" said Josef, coming to her and giving her a hug.

"Ah, so you still remember that old traditional phrase." Said Margareta, with a smile, "It's good to see that all the commercialism of the States hasn't destroyed your sense of the classics."

"For the two here present who doesn't speak German," said Mick, "care to translate?"

"It's a means, a nice tree." Explained Karlie, "It's a traditional greeting here in Germany, especially among close friends and family who come visiting."

"And being as you are close friends and family," said Margareta, "It's perfectly appropriate."

"Okay, En schoener Baum." Said Mick.

Josef laughed, "Not a bad attempt, Mick. You should try taking up another language in your spare time. If you pick German, I would be happy to give you a few pointers."

"How do you say, a beautiful room?" said Beth, "Margareta, this place is amazing. It looks just like a fairy land."

"Oh, well, thank you, my dear. I wish I could take the credit for it, but in truth, it was the freshies who took care of this. I like to make them think that they can do something around the castle this time of year. I'm sure that you can smell what I've been making or them."

They all inhaled, and sure enough, a delicious scent was thick in the air. "Whoa, it's almost enough to make me want to taste food again." Said Beth, "What is that smell, Margareta?"

"Oh, a host of things, Beth. They've just finished their Christmas dinner of schaufele, weisswurst, and other dishes. Now, they have commandeered the desserts of stollen, springerte, and christstollen."

"I have no idea what you just said, but it all sounded delicious." Said Beth, "What does that leave us?"

"It leaves us with Christmas ale and gluhwein." Said Kirk, as he entered the room. "There is fresh blood all around for us, and Frederich is waiting for you all in the library. Here at Monlicht Vormund, Christmas Eve is a quiet affair, but a magical one nonetheless."

"That sounds pretty good to me." said Beth, and the others more than agreed.

They all went into the library, only to find that the lights had been turned down to a low level, and the place was blaze with candles. A fire burned cheerily in the hearth. It had a cozy, friendly feel. The night darkened valley was illuminated from above by a full moon and sparkling stars, and the snow was lit up like some great white jewel.

Frederich had been pouring glasses of blood, and when he heard them come in, he smiled. "Froe Weinachten, Meine Freunde and Familie. Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable. Tell me, have you heard the bells yet?"

"The what?" asked Mick, as they all sat down.

"The bells from the bottom of the sea. Aren't you aware that on the night before Christmas, bells sound in the deeps of the sea, so they can be heard all over the land?"

"And don't forget that the rivers run with wine, and the animals can speak to each other." Said Margareta, with a twinkle in her eye.

"And the mountains split open to reveal beautiful gems." Said Kirk, "But, of course, only those pure of heart can behold these wonders."

"And have you beheld these wonders?" asked Karlie.

"Well, of course we have." Said Kirk, "How else could we speak of them with such authority?"

"What Kirk means to say, is that we have all seen them in the legends which we tell each other every night at this time of year." said Frederich, "Here in Germany, you will find we take our stories very seriously. We may not necessarily believe them, but it's the traditions behind them, and what they tell us about ourselves that truly matter."

"Now that has got to be the prologue to a story if I ever heard one, Frederic." sad Josef, with a smile, "Go ahead, regale us. As I remember you could spin quite a tale."

"Well, I shall try, if you are so insistent."

And Frederich did tell them stories. He told them the story of how the tradition of the Christmas tree had first come about in Germany, from it's mythical origins to the beginning of the tradition of having one in the front room decorated with lights and ornaments. After this, even more stories were exchanged, as the visitors explained some of the stories behind the more traditional aspects of Christmas in the States. It didn't them long to see that Frederic was right: storytelling at Christmas was something that brought people closer, reminding them of where they had come from, and hopefully where they would be going.

It was in such a style that the night passed quickly, and yet it did not seem short to those who were enjoying it. Time merely seemed to have stood still for awhile, and they all felt as thought they were in a world in which there was no sadness or despair, and everything was right and at peace.

That is the true magic of the Christmas season, because all the childlike hopes of this world seem possible, and even if we know it cannot last, yet we all hope that some small part of it might stay with us and help us all to change the world.

* * *

><p>Please read and review. We having only two more chapters of this story, and I am hoping to get it all posted before Christmas, so that I can enjoy the holidays with my family. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this little journey. In the enxt chapter, Christmas night in all of it's magic is celebrated at Monlicht Vormund, and the greatest presents are not necessarily those that are found under the tree. Also, in the last chapter, look for an update on some of my upcoming Moonlight stories.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I did this chapter a little differently than might be expected. I'm not going to show just what each person actually receives. I just thought that it would be a little tedious to just give a list of the thing that each person received. What I came up with I hope was just as moving to the true spirit of Christmas.

**Soundtrack: Stille Nacht**

Chapter 11:

_Dec. 25_

Christmas night came cold and clear. The day itself had been quite lovely, and the freshies who celebrated it during the day had found all of their Christmas wishes fulfilled. But at the night, it was the vampire's turn.

To say that vampires were mere creatures of the night and darkness would have been to grossly oversimplify them. True, vampires were mainly nocturnal. But, they also could exist in the light. And that Christmas night, Monlicht Vormund was ablaze in light. The candles had been lit on the Christmas tree, giving an even more otherworldly feel to the Grand Foyer. Of course, it was a major plus that all of the gifts were laid out under the tree. Everyone knows that a Christmas tree always looks better with plenty of gifts underneath it.

It was very true that the gifts which were received that year were given from the heart, and all of them would be cherished by those who received them. However, in the end, it was not necessarily the material gifts which were the most special part of that Christmas night.

As midnight approached, Frederich called a slight pause to the proceedings. "I think that we may all say that we are pleased with our presents. However, I want to take this moment to introduce one final tradition that we here at Monlicht Vormund have observed on Christmas at midnight for years, and that is to take a few moments to put aside the gifts that we have received and remember those things that life has given us that are not physical. We vampires should know better than anyone the transience of material possessions. It is those relationships and friendships that we have forged throughout all out long centuries that will truly define us."

"That sounds like something we used to do at thanksgiving when I was a child." Said Beth.

"That being the case, would you like to start us off, Beth?" said Frederich.

"Me? Oh no, I've been a vampire for less than a year. You must have more to remember than I do."

"Oh, ridiculous, Beth." Said Margareta, "In some ways, you have more to be thankful for than any of us. You are only at the beginning of your existence. You have not seen the darker side of the world as we have. Life is open to you in so many different ways. You are quite the natural choice to start us off."

Beth was touched once more by the kindness of vampires who were so many centuries older than her. "Well, I think that I'm grateful for what Mick gave to me, not just when he turned me, but when he saved me when I was a little girl. If it hadn't been for him, I would have died. One of my biggest fears I had when I was a child was that I might somehow lose my guardian angel when I grew up. Now, I know that I won't ever have to let him go. He'll always be there to watch out for me, and I'll be able to watch out for him as well."

Mick smiled and wound his hand together with Beth's. "My greatest gift is right here beside me. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't come into my life. She gave me the greatest gift of all: life. It's all thanks to her that I can finally say I'm at peace about being a vampire and the things that I did in the past."

"Somehow I expected you to say something like that." said Josef, grinning, "Crazy romantic fools."

"And just what do you have to say that would be any different?" asked Karlie.

"Well, I could say a lot of things, but they're impolite for this company and not right for the occasion."

Margareta shook a warning finger at Josef, looking for all the world like a nanny reprimanding a naughty boy. "Josef, behave, or I'll smack you on the head with a wooden spoon."

"Now, that's something I would like to see." said Mick.

"Yes, but in the interests of the season. Let's try to solve this peacefully." Said Frederich, "Come now, Josef, surely you can come up with something."

Josef a little embarrassed. Baring his soul was not an easy thing for him to do for him to do under any circumstance. However, he knew that there was one thing he could say which would be appropriate. "Well, if we're in the process of speaking our feelings, I'd have to say that the greatest gift I have is my own life. Sometimes, when you live as long as I have, you can all too easily forget how quickly it can end. Eight months ago, I was certain that I was going to die, and the prospect frightened me, because there was so much that I would leave behind. Ever since then, I've found that even the smallest things in life can be the most special. They are the things that I savor, and I'm trying to never take them for granted again."

Karlie put her arm around Josef's shoulder, and pulled him a little closer. She knew how difficult it was for him to open up like this, and he only did it on rare occasions, with those he trusted. "If there is anything that experience has taught me, it is that we should always value the people we have in our life, for you never know when they might be taken away. I had to give up my family when I became a vampire, and though I shall always remember them, now I feel that I have been given a new one. I not only have a husband, but I have a brother and a sister," She smiled at Beth and Mick, before looking at Frederich, "And I have a father."

"Well, I wish that mine and Kirk's reflections were as dramatic and meaningful as yours." Said Margareta. "In truth, I must confess my needs have been quite simple over the years. And my greatest pleasure is in having the opportunity to serve others. Other vampires would doubtless think that I am crazy, but caring for the freshies, being able to make their lives a little more comfortable, that is where I have found my greatest joy. They are like the children I never had, and all of them have given me such great joy."

"Not to mention that you have taken care of me and Frederich all these years, a task which was often been less rewarding and truly trying at times." Said Kirk, "My great gift is having been able to have a place in life to make use of my mind and work with my hands. Not many people would have looked past my old exterior to see the strength of my personal gifts, but Frederich did, and because of that, my life has been truly blessed."

"It seems that it has come back around to me." said Frederich, "Well, my answer is simple. My greatest gifts are all sitting around me, my dearest friends and closest family. If the rest of the world were to be taken from me, and left me only with you, it would be more than enough for me."

"That pretty much sums it up then, doesn't it?" said Josef.

Frederich responded by raising his glass of Christmas ale, and said, "To the things in this life which bring us greater joy than any material thing could, and which make life truly worth living."

They all said, wholeheartedly in response, "Prost! Frohe Weihnacten!"

* * *

><p>Please read and review, and have a very Merry Christmas. The last chapter will chronicle the moving goodbyes of the party from LA and a new announcement as the future of my Moonlight stories. Don't worry, it's a good thing.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Well, here it is, the last chapter of what has been a truly wonderful experience. I just want you all to know that this story is dedicated to everyone who has read this story, left reviews or favorited. It has been a pleasure to know that I have touched so many people.

**Soundtrack: Angels We Have Heard On High**

Chapter 12:

Frederich had delivered on his promise more than the others could have possibly dreamed. None of them had experienced such a magical, meaningful Christmas in a long time. It hadn't even been the gifts which had made it so wonderful, though none of them were so selfless as to think that such things hadn't been a very nice bonus. Rather, it had just been the feeling of celebrating as a family that had been so special. This visit had made them see that Frederich had adopted them into his family, and held them all in the same regard as any of his other fledglings.

However, the season, magical as it was, was not meant to last. Christmas as a season must come to an end every year. A few days after the magic of those Christmas days, Mick, Beth, Josef, and Karlie were saying their goodbyes to Frederich and their new friends Margareta and Kirk.

"I'm going to miss seeing one of the few people who can goad Josef into silence." Said Mick, as Margareta hugged him (Margareta gave bear hugs to everyone, regardless of whether they asked for them or not).

"Oh, I just read him the rules and stick by them. I'm also not afraid of him, which helps a great deal."

"I, however, am scared to death of you." Said Josef, as he also hugged her, "Especially when you're armed with a wooden spoon."

"You'll be seeing plenty of those if you don't treat that young lady of yours with the respect that is due to her." said Margareta, "I'm pleased to have met you, Karlie. It is good to know that Josef will not have a woman who has him under control. After all, I cannot be everywhere at once."

"I'll see to it that he keeps behaving." Said Karlie.

"I'm sure going to miss your cooking," Said Beth, "if only because of the smell."

"Well, do come over anytime you want a sniff. The kitchen door is always open."

Kirk's goodbyes were somewhat less verbose than those of his wife, but they were no less heartfelt. "I was so happy to have met all of you." He said, with heartfelt handshakes all around (Kirk really didn't give hugs, which was something of a blessing. Even with reinforced physiology, the ribs of none of the party were quite ready to undergo such abuse on a regular basis). "I do hope that it won't be very long until we meet again. I should like to get know all of you better."

"You'll have the chance, I promise you." said Mick, "I could really learn to make Germany a place to return to."

"Glad to hear it. You've only seen a fraction of what this country has to offer. Come next time during Oktoberfest."

Last of all was Frederich, and he, out of all of them, was the one that they most hated to say goodbye too. It was not just the four from LA who had been changed by Frederich; Frederich was beginning to feel that he had been changed just as much by them. For the first time since Agathe died, he had felt truly and remarkably alive. And so, he took the time to say farewell to each of them in a unique and truly touching way. "I am glad to see that you have adjusted so well to the immortal community, Beth." He said, "You are a credit to yourself and your sire. I expect great things from your eternity, Beth. Don't let me down."

Beth smiled. "I won't, Frederich, I promise you."

"And as for you, Mick St. John, you have far exceeded any expectations that I might have had for you at one time. I don't know if I have ever met someone like you, whose beginning in our world were so violent, only to have risen with your scruples and morals still intact. I'm glad that Josef has you."

"If it wasn't for Josef, I don't know that I would have been able to make it this far. It's him that I owe thanks too, more than anyone else besides Beth."

"And through each other, you are far more than you ever could have been." Said Frederich, turning to Josef, "You have a rare one here, Josef. See to it that you never let him out of your sight."

"After him saving my life, I don't think that I'll be able to do that safely. I like to think of him as a good luck charm."

"Oh, I think that he's quite a bit more than that, but I won't embarrass you by voicing my thoughts. Keep doing well, mein Sohne. You continue to make me prouder than I ever could have expected."

"I'll try to keep living up to your expectations. You're the only man who I would want to do such a thing for."

"Yes, Josef, I know what you mean." Turning lastly to Karlie, he embraced her tenderly and said, "Vielen Dank, Meine Tochter, for more than you know. Continue to be happy, and come again soon."

Karlie smiled. "I will, Frederich. Don't forget to keep looking."

"I won't, I assure you."

Mick, Beth, Karlie, and Josef were in the limos the next moment and driving away from Monlicht Vormund. Frederich, Margareta and Kirk stood on the drive and waved goodbye. As Margareta looked at Frederich, she said, "You know, Frederich, I think that these last few days have wonders for you. You look a century younger. Why, I don't think that I've seen you this happy since Agathe was alive."

Kirk smiled as he put an arm around her. "You're right, Margareta. I think that this Christmas has had a healing effect on you, my friend."

"You're right, my friends." Said Frederich, "I believe that the healing power of this Christmas will be staying with me for a very long time. I think that I'm finally ready for a new beginning.

THE END

OR ENDE

And so this little story has come to an end. It is has been a privilage bringing this story to you. I hope that it helped to bring a little light and holiday magic into your lives. I only ask for your reviews, because they are the best gift that I, as a writer, on this site can get.

Now, for an added extra bonus. I have a little update as to the status of my next Moonlight stories. First of all, I have completed Viva Las Vegas, and I will be focusing on getting the last chapters up onto fan fiction in the next few months. Secondly, after Viva Las Vegas is completed, I will finally get down to the business of writing Sins of the Father, the story which will detail the events of Beth's turning. Thirdly, I do have plans for a future love interest for Frderich in mind, as well a few other stories which will take place after I have completed Sins of the Father. I do not plan on leaving our favorite vampire patriarch alone. That's my future plans for this lovely series known as Moonlight, and I hope that they give you something to look forward to in the new year.

Finally, I hope that everyone had a truly happy and magical Christmas, and have a wonderful New Year.


End file.
